A Layer After Another
by Buh Dazzled
Summary: To leave one piling under the winter snow, it hurts to believe no one will save you. But when hearts are split, who will mend a fragile heart from being buried? Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I Do Not Own The Characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-Violence, May Have Future Sex Scenes

**Author's note:** This is an Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora series. Please Review to help me debate and keeping me interest in this story.

* * *

In the icy winds, two males pitifully walked through the snow. The injured brunette was following the silver hair male in harsh weather, but still he was worried about his dear friend.

"_Where are you going_?" My voice rang out in the cold.

I grabbed your arm just to stop you from your tracks, but the way you glance back as you easily brushed them off. The way I froze up in your glance, a chill that could never be forgotten. The moment when I forget to breath, I was choking from just your glance.

"Wait for me," that was all you said to me.

But it was painful; it was as if you've been keeping a secret from me. I ached to hear your explanation, I wanted to follow you, but my legs were frozen. The icy weather would slam ice across your face, but I expect you to come back to save me, I was stupid. You didn't stop to even look behind; your fickle icky pale hair had easily blended into the icy winds that fogged his image. Falling to the ground, I could no longer stand; it was as if I was falling into quicksand while being hit by a thousand of knives. The image of you stung fresh in my mind, the glare you gave everybody else except for me as you pushed me off.

Hindrance, it was written all over your face.

You knew I was fragile; I was vulnerable in the state.

But this was your perfect escape. Wasn't it?

* * *

"Will you be fine alone?" Mother asked.

She had a tender expression, but I could no longer face that image without feeling pity for myself. Making a nod, I knew she would break down in front of father soon with just my silence. "Riku said he will be back," I spoke, as mother just looked at me. I could see how she would be tearing out her eyes at the moment, but I couldn't. "He's not coming back, Sora. You have to understand," she said, as she tried to fight the tear. Her eyes looked up at me, her voice tried to soothe me as she wrapped her arms around my head. She wanted me to understand that thing would be okay without Riku, but it wasn't.

Soon she just stopped and released my head as she headed back with father.

Sitting in the white pale room with a bed was difficult. I could still imagine Riku's eyes watching me, he never gave me those look.

I was found in next to the parking lot nearby with the local nurse had rushed me into the hospital. Just when I was about to be release, I found myself back in the horrid place. Soon enough, I found out that the wound on my arm had reopened, as my face was paralyzed. Each day they injected me with electrical needles on my face, each spark would jolt me with pain even though it only reminded me of the icy winds smacking across my face. It was helpful in signs of facial movement, but the male could only find himself earnestly yearning to be out of the hospital. Riku never came to visit him ever again. Though the truth was I was marked by a devilish sin I wanted to commit, suicide. Yet, I was stuck waiting for him here.

I wanted to cry, but the sting of this area marked him.

Riku forced him to be here. He could still imagine that day when Riku was drunk, even though I was wide awake and driving. By the time we got home, we were by the staircase I tried to pulled him up, but Riku suddenly woke up and started to stumble as he suddenly pushed me away thinking he could had manage his way home. But within that I lost balance and fell to somewhere it would be pitched black and awaking to find myself in this same exact place I was in now. Riku did this to me, but now all I seek was his comfort.

Yet his name was always dominant in my head.

It was like a maze unable to escape from each of secret it held, but the male was faced with each memories of the male with silver hair.

"Sora?" I heard a voice disturb my thoughts. A male with a fiery passion in his eyes was currently watching the male. The red head male had definitely had an ego though. Though there was something different about him, the way his attire appeared. A bandage around his eyes, while he was in a cast made him see rather determined. "_You are Sora, right_?"

Slowly, Sora made a nod, as he kept his gaze on the male.

The red head eagerly headed to his side with a cast in his arm, the male was currently in a bad situation himself. "_He left you_, right?"

His voice was cheerful, something I haven't heard in here for a while.

His eyes kept a steady gaze on him, as he dare not speak with his voice. Yet, the crimson hair male only smiled at the brunette, as if he was trying to agree upon acceptance with me. But with his words he already knew the story between the two of us, it was an obvious tale that everybody knew in the hospital ever since Riku's disappearances. Rumors spread around the hospital almost inevitable for someone not to know the story. Yet with a tale like that, it made my heart quiver with fear about confronting the truth.

"What's with that look? Didn't you notice somebody is in front of you, right now?" I heard the red head interrupt my train of thoughts.

Yet, my anger level almost boiled at the moment, as he continued to chuckle with the glare I was making. "Oh, Ho, So pitiful," the male's voice rang in the air, with almost a melodic tone. Though it was the truth, Sora just looked away with his lips silent and closed. "You do know that even if you make that adorable pout, he won't come back," the boy said with a snicker, as he had a smile on his lips. Just with that comment, Sora faced the male with an impatient face, hoping that the male would just go away.

"But anyways kiddo, you remind me of my ex-boyfriend, Roxas?" He chuckled with a gleaming smile.

Yet, Sora's face watched the male, as he could barely see a pain stricken face on him. The green crystal eyes looked rather peaceful, as he held a smile. He was quite surprised, as he blinked a couple of times just to be reassured with his expression. "To be honest, it must have been quite painful, huh?" He chuckled, as his finger entangled my hair as he ruffled my brown spikes, I winced.

"Well, well, Sora I hope I'll see you tomorrow here," he said, as I glanced up to him as his hands departed from my hair.

Honestly, Sora had no idea how long he would have to stay in the hospital, but watching the red head, he almost wanted to be alive for a spare moment. "I had fun," I managed to say from my still mouth. As his eyes turned directly to me, as he had a tender smile on his face. Yet, for a lone time I wanted to laugh for a long time, I wanted to smile in a very long time. But my facial expression couldn't budge. He just smiled, as he moved he grabbed his clutches and head out of the small doorway. "I really wanted to meet someone like you," he said, as he began clutching on to the clutches to depart away from me.

"You really are like Roxas," he said. Even though in was in a rather quite tone.

Yet Sora was quite happy with today's small chat with the red head. Though without realization, Sora had easily found out he was quite eager with the red head's past lover, Roxas. Yet, his mind still hinders thoughts about Riku.

Still the night was still cold, as the windows were flocked with snowflakes that piled on top of one another.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I Do Not Own The Characters.

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-Violence, May Have Sex Scenes from time to time (But not all the time of course)

**Author's note:** This is an Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora series. Please Review to help me debate and motivated for this story. Phew~ Sora's P.O.V. for now. Sigh, writer's block is getting to me.

* * *

"**Sora, wake up**."

A sweet comforting sound that echoed my mind, but at mid-night it's hard to open up your eyes. Especially with no direct light hitting the face of mine, but the soothing voice wanted me to just curl up and fall into a deeper slumber rather the reawaken. But hazily I open the cinnamon eyes, but there sitting beside me was the red-head who I had just met. Yet, my mind didn't recover from these distant dreams even though his presences were quite abrupt. But the red head held a small grin on his face, and it was quite settling to feel like this. His emerald eyes kept his gazes, but they never felt like a stranger's presences. Rather then a stranger, it felt like the warmth of home. But question was, why was he even here at this time?

"Not awake yet, aren't you?" He pursed his lips, as he spoke childish words with a rather gentle tone.

Rubbing my eyes, I leaned back as my eyes out stretched to meet your eyes, even though the moon hover my head as if it was telling me it was impossible to have a straight face with this man.

It was hard to concentrate, I pulled myself up from the heated bed just to focus on your words, which seemed rather than being distant now. A soft nod appeared, but my face still had a small pout as if I was a child under his care. It was way too early for this, but his eyes fawned over me. How long had I slept though?

"Gosh, Sora." He pulled his clutches up as he approached me, but to my surprise he ruffled my hair.

He had a silly grin on his face enough to beam lights from the dark. His eyes were soft as he pulled me close to his chest, as he put his clutches to his side. What was the male trying to prove?

But just seeing the red-head it reminded me of him. Riku and I had always had a good friendship and things didn't change ever when we were in a relationship, until a couple of days ago. The red-head didn't seem like a bad friend, he was even quite friendly with a rather an amusing attitude. Though it was hard to admit it, but he reminded me a lot like Riku in a way, yet he couldn't replace the effect Riku had on me. A grip that would never grow old upon me,

"Sora, sometimes I feel like you would look cute with ribbons on," he said jokingly with laughs, as he playfully tugged on my hair forming a small pony tail with the spiky hair. Ribbons? He had to be joking, so I just playfully punched him on the shoulder. I'm not a girl, I chuckled.

I just nudged my head on his shoulder, as he looked at me with a soft sigh appearing from his mouth, almost as if I exhausted him, sadly. "I guess, you don't really like ribbons, don't you?" He said sarcastically. The blazing green eyes just had a smile on them, as he just jumped into the bed. What was the male trying to do? It was too early for me to argue against his words though.

"**So-ra**," you sang my name like a melodic laughter, but soon the room became silent. But with one distant glance, I could see a side that I despised in everyone's eyes, pity. His glances were no longer filled amusement, but rather an hideous face. But with his mouth parting, I could just image his fickle words.

"You must be tired, sorry for the interruption, how about you go to sleep," he said with a gentle tone, afraid to break me.

It sounded as if he was trying to be an adult under the circumstances but I didn't want an adult's comfort now. Looking at him, it was unsettling with his tone. It wasn't like the red-head I had seen yesterday, the youthful adult. Enduring his words, I looked to see a playful male change.

I just looked at him, as his eyes seemed rather distant from my glances. But it was an expression that left a certain impression, a bitter frost filled up in the male's lungs now. As if he cast away him mind elsewhere from here. Everybody seemed to have a side they never wanted to show somebody, but glancing at him there was something infiltrating his system. A sadden look, but he was the last person I expected to see him like this. Soon he noticed my glance, as his acted surprise with his eyes popping open.

"Sora, don't you know it is rude to stare?" he says cheerfully, as he playfully tapped me on the shoulders.

**Are you laughing at me?**

But there seemed to be something missing then rather the stares I have given him. My eyes slowly closed; as they open rather impulsively to only take a stronger outlook. But older male reappear with a small smile, as he watched my stinginess "Sora?" His voice said with curious voice, as my eyes narrowed to face him. Slowly, my fingers clenched together into a fist penetrating anger that ran throughout my body, why are you sad? I wanted to scream at him. His eyes continued to stare at me curiousness and tender. "Sora, what's the matter?!" He said, as my eyes lowered to match my anger. I could just imagine him alerting the nurses if I didn't respond soon. "Sora," He screamed.

My eyes glanced at him with anger, as he just stared blankly. Though my voice wouldn't budge, I punched him in the stomach with as much strength I could put in. With that his expression stared at me. Why were his eyes so blank with distance? Did he come here just to comfort himself? Don't show me that face, I'm not sad.

**I didn't want to look be down upon**.

Riku did this, so why should I be the one to feel like this? I didn't want to be like this. He just winced, as his eyes began hovering his stomach. I began to cower away ashamed of my own actions, as I retreated in anger, frustration, and sadness. But I didn't want the red head to be like this because of me.

I grabbed my hair, as I began hide myself away from his glances.

"_Sora_," the crimson spike hair boy said in a gentle voice. His voice was reassuring, but his eyes held a deep sadden look. With just that, he had already grabbed my attention. As my eyes starred at him, he still had a smile on his face. "You are staining your face," he glanced at me with a tender smile, while he would wipe these tears. Yet, these tear was out of pure guilt and Riku. I am crying, as I felt his fingers brushing against my cheeks.

The flowing emotions I was going through had easily built up to pain, which I had been building up over the time when Riku decided to leave me in this demented place. Why was I crying for him now, though? "_I'm not him_," he said as he ruffled my hair with a soft smile. My hands were quivering, holding onto him as if he was my last supporter.

I slumped on him, I was exhausted. "Riku," I gagged out his name, as if I had been choking.

"That his name wasn't it?" He said, as he rubbed the back of my hair, but I just nodded. Why was a stranger able to grasp my feeling so well? It hurt, so badly for so long. But his presences has already eased me, he was the only comfort I had in this wrecked place. The white walls were all to bright, but the snow outside had never seem so heavy. I didn't want to fall, yet. His arm draped around my waist, but his glances had a soft gaze. "It must have been painful," He said, as he pulled my close.

"Because I am sorry as well," he said in a quiet tone.

But I could feel my tears stain upon his gown, has it been that long? I didn't even know this man, and he was the only thing that brought me comfort here, sadly. Rather frightening, what this red head could do.

It was treacherous that Riku could do this.

The memories of the silver-head invaded my mind, as I rubbed the sleeves of the gown across my face and leaned back. With his stupid smile stuck in my head, only Riku could make me bleed tears from my eyes. Each tender moment we shared, I don't think I ever imagine him an inch away from me, I'm selfish.

"Sora, you should stop crying, I don't think you would want your eyes to swell," he said with a chuckle.

But with each passing moment I just pulled myself closer to him for comfort.

So this is what it means by 'easier to talk to a stranger' then somebody you know. Looking at the male, his eyes held a sweet tender scent, as he brushed his lips against my mouth. "Sora, will you forgive me?"

His eyes glanced at mine almost intensely; as he slowly cupped my face brought a kiss upon my lips.

Within that time, I could feel my heart growing unsettling. Confusion, perhaps? My eyes blinked a couple of times to realize what the road ahead of us. I could see confusion running through my head, as slowly my lips corresponded to his. We perhaps were both seeking comfort, but what comfort did a hospital even have?

I was asking for an entrance, as I slid my tongue through my mouth.

As responsive as that was, he eagerly took control as the kiss became more dominant through our speck of thoughts. Soon enough when we pulled away, I could hear myself panting, as we both had a shade of pink on our cheeks. With that, he came close to me.

"Will you please forgive me?" He said, as he pulled me close. Slowly, my eyes closed I couldn't think clear anymore. As I pulled my head to his neck, I looked over to his face for a reassurance. "Continue," I whispered in only words that he could hear.

(**Lemon. if you don't like,** please skip.)

His finger dug into my hospital gown, as his lips were steadily on his grip on my lips. Pushing my lips against his, we quickly tried to get things through quickly. It wasn't sweet nor was it bitter; it felt dull without Riku though. But we both need this for a moment; we need more than just a few specks of whisper of words to find ease in this world. Within a few second, I could see his eyes on me as they were filled with insecurities of the possible outcomes. But I just pushed my lips against his, as I pulled him down to the small bed in the hospital.

His eyes looked at me, as he could hear my breathing turn violent, I was panting. Almost delirious of our surrounding, he made away to show my vulnerabilities. His finger scorched with heat that rampaged throughout my skin, as the first piece of clothing came off. The gowns that the hospital put on were easily undone, they were just a bit of knots on the back and they easily came off easily. With just a small turn on the tie on the back, we were both undone. We both started taking in each other's interest. We both knew that the gowns were easily going to expose us to each other quickly.

Naked flesh danced between each other, as friction would only intense between us. His only focus was surely on me, but he slid a finger down my back. As he held me close, "_Forgive me."_

Our bodies were already exposed, but yet we took thing slowly.

Soon enough, everything would change between us, wouldn't it? Both of us knew that we wanted something that we could never get. We were just strangers with benefits for now. But who knows things might change one day.

His lips began to move down to my neck, as he earned a shiver from me. The contact of our skin began brewing, as I could feel the heat of our body growing with each motion we made. My hands began to snake around his neck. His eyes continuously dominated mine, as he eagerly made his way to the harden nipple.

With each breath, I could felt my lips shake with uncertainty of how my face will work.

Pushing our lips together, but as I tried to open my mouth I could feel a edge of heaviness. Pushing through with your tongue, I eagerly entangled my tongue with yours. Slowly, your eyes opened. "Roxas," you said. I pushed my lips against yours just to silence the thoughts of who we both wanted; we both knew what our reasons to do this were wrong. Pushing against my lip, your fingers gently nipped my nipple with a surprise, but I flinched away from you. I slowly panted from the loss of breath. Slowly I caught my breath, as my eyes focused back on your rubbing motion against my nipple.

Within a matter of moments, you were aggressively pinning me down, as your hands travel to my bottom. Snaking my finger into your red hair, you put your lips on my erection without a single hesitation. But with that, I shudder with each motion you continued to make. Each fleck was like a pure sting in our hearts, but I could see how the red-head didn't want to put me in any danger. It was almost too gentle, yet the only image I could imagine handling me like this wasn't the red-head. "Riku," I made out of exasperation. But we end up looking at each other, as he took his tongue and glided it to the bottom. With that, I had already gasp, as I tried pulled my hands away from his hair.

Soon enough, his eyes watched me was a grin reappearing on his face.

But the teasing ended, as he brushed a finger at my entrance which had cause by body to shudder with a new experiment. "Sora, it will be alright," he said. As he gentle pushed one finger inside, but trying to ease and comfort me almost sounded unbearable. The male had soon begun to grow rough and ruthless in both actions. As his finger easily thrust at the hole, I could only feel a shortness of breath. With the new experiment he had down my anal, he easily given me pleasure as he pushed finger down greedily to see how my own body would react to his finger. It was an experiment. With each motion it had easily caused me to lose my breath, as each breath slipped he greedily pushed his finger outside my hole and forcibly thrust them back in, as I just tried to catch my breath. Each pant almost felt unbearable in my throat, I wanted the male to understand how I felt. I scrunched my fingers into his spiky hair, as I pulled his lips down to my frustrated member.

But he did expect as much, as he add another finger as they continued to pump its way through. Exciting, but painfully unmistakable how different it felt from Riku.

It just wasn't the same without Riku here, it was something crucially forbidden.

**Lust.**

Without even warning, I pulled him hair down in as I ejaculated into his mouth. Easily, he spat out as much as he could. It was getting hard to breath, but he wasn't done yet. We both chuckled at each other, as he soon began hastening his fingers. I hadn't even recognized how many finger he had inside of me, I was still hazed from the ejaculation. His eyes gleamed on mine, but I could feel the heat erupting inside of me. It scorched throughout my body, as if I was right by the heater. I made me feel rather light-headed.

I could still memorized the first time Riku and I did this, but this time it wasn't as the red head wasn't planning to take it slow.

It was like I need it running through my vain the pleasure, and the lust of doing this was surly abrupt between us with no easy passage out. He hadn't even bothered to look at the scars from my recent accident with Riku. The only thing the both of us wanted was to get rid of the thoughts of others in our systems. But two of us didn't see each other as who we are currently; in fact we saw each other in opposition.

"Sora, are you sure about this," as he had ridden the hands from my entrance. This gave me a widen definition of what we were about to do next. Both of us were betraying the ones we loved, but above all else we didn't see anybody except them. It was almost as if, we couldn't live without them, but we couldn't stand the distance between each other. I made a nod for his reassurance to continue this immature relationship between us.

"I'm sorry Sora for treating you like this, even though you would have made a good friend," he smiled, as he gave me a kiss on the checks.

"We both have different people we love, but for now we'll try my best to forget about them," he smiled.

I just nodded, as he pulled me close. Slowly, he lifted me to his side as he stood upright, while he positioned me to stare at him only. But yet, I could feel his erection brushing at my anal. "But I'm very sorry," he whispered into my ears, as he entered his cock into my entranced.

With an abrupt entrance, I couldn't help but clench on to his skin and digging my nail into his shoulders.

But there came a point where pain becomes pleasure, as he hit a spot that tingled with a shiver throughout my body. As much pleasure as I could without send a hint of voice, we both were silent. Radiating in heat, I pulled my arms around him. As he grabbed my hips, as I tried not to use my mouth make soft moans that could be heard, but only breathless panting could be heard. But sitting up straight, I tried to connect our body as much as possible, as I rubbed my body against his. Even though, I had never learnt his name, I just continued whimpering.

"Sora,"he moaned out once within the friction of our tangling bodies.

But things easily became settling, as he ejaculated. My hips were still being held tight the red-head. He never did leave my entrance that night. I was still out of breath, but I had cum as well. His tummy was stained filled with my ejaculation. We were both a mess, but I could still feel my anal wet with his cum as it easily slipped down. But it was different; I've been longing to feel complete. Unlike Riku and my first time, it felt like the sting from my chest grew and never did I feel as empty as I was.

It was enough to say that we were both tired for now. Slowly, we both collapse to the bed that I have never thought seemed so full.

(Okay, it is now** safe**)

But there was something that we both thought about, it wasn't each other. We each spoke words that didn't belong to each other; we both wanted something that we couldn't get. We both had a desire and for that we hope to find forgiveness one day.

He said the name of his old lover, while I thought of a certain silver head.

But still there was one thing that we had both never done before.

"Sora?" He looked at me, as he stroked my head as we were both lying down on the hospital bed. He just irked my curiosity as I expecting him to be tired as well. He was like drink in a warm cup of hot chocolate after coming home from a blizzard. "What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is..." He made a soft smile, as he kissed my cheeks. It almost seemed as if it had been a long time since I meet someone before, but the way I saw the male it reminded a lot about Riku. But in the eyes of the beholder, he only saw me as his ex-lover as well, Roxas.

"My name is Axel," The red head known a Axel had never seem so different, but his voice was happy as the spring. I could only laugh.

The name matched him, Axel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I Do Not Own The Characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-Violence, May Have Future Sex Scenes

**Author's note:** This is an Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora series. Please Review to help me debate and keeping me interested in this story. I will only write in third p.o.v. from now on.

* * *

Months went by before the incident had passed, almost that time of the year again, winter.

Sora sat on the pallid bed, as his eyes watched as the red-head stood side by side him. The tint between their eyes had shown that they had both shown a sign of friendship and recover. It was clear that the boy's facial expression had returned, the acupuncture seem to have quite an affect for the olive skin boy. Emerald eye had never left the baby blue eyes, everything felt peaceful as a smile would remain on Sora's face. Intoxicating with each element of friends, they spiked a friendship that would only spark more than a few roses throughout a lifetime.

"_You have to be kidding me_?" Sora chuckled, as word easily pushed words out of his mouth.

With that, Axel and Sora was chuckling like mad mans and slapping their hands on each other's shoulder. It was almost as if it was to best friends joking with each other. Each one had their company, and it looked as if this was the only way they could satisfy with the world like this.

Yet, Axel could clearly picture the moment he had met the brunette. The small spiked head boy seemed almost like a porcelain doll, too fragile to touch that it was almost untouchable by human structure. With a spike of his own words, Axel was able to revive him like he was a youngster again, free and enchanting. Axel was almost the supporting back bone for Sora, ever since the disappearance for the silver hair teen.

With the laughter dying, the two stared at each other

Even though the two seem unbreakable, Sora and Axel knew that they would never be able to be together with their hesitant past. They were the term, 'Friends with benefits', to seek comfort with each other. Since their first intimate sexual content, both Sora and Axel hadn't been hesitant of looking after each other. Still Sora's scars would only linger there with pain. Whenever Axel left Sora, it was written over both of their face. Only visions of ecstasy filled their minds, as they devoured each other's lips.

_Memories._

With that, the two brushed their lips against each other with a tangy regret that reeked amongst their lips.

* * *

"_Riku_," the spiked hair boy said, as it rang out through his lips.

"Yes, Sora?" The taller and leaner boy spoke out, as his voice filled with curiosity. The aquamarine eyes steadily traced over Sora's feminine jawline, he steadily had a firm grip of the younger male's silly expression. The two had always seemed closer to best friends then, Sora planted a cheeky smile on face that showed trouble. "It just that, you look really out if it lately," Sora said, as the brunette poked the taller male's cheeks. Riku had an devious grin on his face with just that movement.

"Oh really? If I do then Sora, you definitely look like a fool, right now," Riku said, as he grabbed Sora's finger and pushed it back.

"Do Not!" The brunette said, as he made a scrumptious expression.

"Oh, Sora," he said with a voice of hindrance, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller figurine. But before he could get to Sora, the brunette just turned around and made a smuggled face with his tongue stuck out. "Cheeky brat," Riku said, with that he expects a small hug from the brunette at least. He was definitely going to get it this time, how could he humiliate Riku like this? Suddenly Riku tackled Sora with a headlock while nudging on his fore head. As they rolled on the ground, Sora began to yelp. "Cheater," he managed to say, as he tried to nudge Riku in the stomach. Thing soon came to a pause, as Riku was hoovering the brunette.

"Such a kid," he said, as he broke the head-lock.

"Look whose talking, grandpa," Sora chuckled, as he tried to recover from being tackled. With that Riku slightly pushed his head, as if he was dealing with a child. "Kiddo," Riku said, as both of them chuckled.

Yet, these distant memories seemed so long ago. Riku could hear the clock bells ringing in his ears, as the morning had never went easy for him. Wishing every moment that the winter would just pass by as it did the summer. He could still feel the heat merging with the window's cold as a thin layer of fog would haze up on the window. Even though months passed by, he could never forget the incident of leaving Sora out in the cold. If he was younger, he would have stuck with Sora throughout, but currently Riku knew if he did he would only drown with guilt.

Riku's voice betrayed his best friend, his lover, and this was unforgivable.

This upcoming winter never felt so harsh without Sora. As he glanced outside, the snow looked like sleet against the floor, dangerous. But what did Riku needed to strive for anymore? All he did was work without ever seeking comfort in a world that tormented him.

Once his world began with Sora, but now without his presences only did the world began to look duller with each passing moment.

Riku had never been scared of a little snow, but this was the only winter he had spent away from his cute little brunette. But the silver haired teen never dared visiting the hospital, unaware of all the insecurities between the two. He could see couples holding hand through his window, as he was here. Repenting for his sins, he strayed away from Sora's warnings. As he could still imagine the months before the incident, alcohol was rushing through his system. He remembers how comical Sora tried to stop him at first.

"Riku, _stop_!" He screamed at Riku, who was holding a bottle in his hands and gulping it down.

Alcohol running through his system, as each moment he fogged up who he was with. But the brunette would only stay by his side, why didn't he run? He didn't deserve this.

"Shut up," He smashed the bottle to the ground as he finished.

Wobbling, Riku got up and pushed his lips against the boy, as he aggressively intake pleasure from it. "Stop Riku, this isn't like you," the brunette tried to push him off, as Riku pinned him underneath him. Yet, the aquamarine eyes never left the baby blue eyes. With that his vicious cycle had begun, until things got to the point where Sora was rushed to the hospital. The snow would bare the first layer of sins, as Riku dug deeper to his hell hound. Just like a merry go round, not until someone got hurt will it come to a stop. Round and round it went, just like the seasons.

With that Riku could remember sitting in the hospital, while Sora denied that Riku had abused him. Riku would sit there listening with guilt that was shown in Sora's voice. That why Riku left, left the boy alone for good.

The kid that was once filled with smiles and cheer had made him Riku's victim.

He couldn't hurt him anymore, if he was far away. So slowly, he took his first few steps away from Sora. In the end, he was always stricken with guilt to repent. Without even thinking, the male had sped away from his love following behind him that day.

The cold winter never showed pain like this among two lovers. Snow showing heavy inches, as the silver hair boy had slowly made his way through the entrance of the hospital. The cold dug in his hair, as he could vividly imagine that this would live with him. The blue eyed maiden had followed him without Riku's notice, but as he walked out. He could hear his own foot bask in the snow, while his aquamarine eyes wince with the snow pushing on his eyes.

"Where are you going," he heard a squeaky voice, that had bounded his fate.

Riku could feel a hand that burned through his coat, even in the cold. He could feel himself shaking amongst the hand, but he easily thrust it off like he was in pain. Yet, plastering a cold glance as he looked back to see a brunette in shock.

Even though Riku wanted to watch him and take him into my arms, Riku could only feel my feet's movements betray him. As he continued to walk without even taking a look behind, he could just imagine what struggles he would need to prepare himself if he faced his lover. "Wait for me," the silver hair teen said. Riku was unsure if he was even returning. Yet, he began to walk away from the tiny structure in the cold. Riku just paused as he was at the front gates of the hospital, as he could see his lover collapse on the ground.

With that Riku knew he would never come back as he promised himself walking out of Sora's life.

He couldn't hurt the boy anymore, even though in the bottom of his fracture heart he knew he would give up anything just to have him by his side. But for the best the male knew he should never the beautiful blue eyed teenager.

As the male recover from his distance thought, he began to head to his daily routines. Even though he had ridden his alcoholic beverages, the teenager had refrained from even getting attached to people. Living in a small apartment, Riku had turned out to be a very tidy and creative. As if he was an interior designer, the male had been able to have creative art throughout all his thoughts from each spitting structure of a house.

Even though, he had lived a comfortable life, everything had felt a bit different without the small brunette that stuck by his side ever since he was a young boy. Almost as if, he could just imagine the boy would run up to his house like every morning and scream to him, "Good morning."

Winter would hopefully pass like the breeze of heat in the summer glazed field.

* * *

Today was the day Sora is discharged.

Yet, Axel was still stuck in the hospital. He was there by my side, even though he was the first sign of my recovery. His emerald glade eyes always seemed distance, but he showed me kindness that nobody could achieve here. My mind was only hazed with Riku, though we both felt have our similar shares of history.

"So Sora, you ready to leave me, huh?" Axel said.

"Psh.. Axel, I don't think I need your permission to leave, do I?" He said with a glimmering smile, as he lifted his hands in the air.

It was almost as if Sora was a bird, ready to fly in any minute. If you get attach you would only get hurt, and if you chase it it would only run away from you. The two looked at each other, as Sora began motioning his hand in the air.

"Gosh, Sora. I started to believe we could have been destiny brother," Axel laughed, as he punched my shoulder lightly. "Oh Sure. I'm sure you would have like to hold me like your other prisoners," Sora said.

"Hm.. Good Idea, maybe I should keep you here," he said with laughter in his eyes. But honestly the only two companies we had here were each other. Chuckling, we both glanced at each other. "It was nice knowing you, though. I'll come back and visit though," The tiny brunette said with a smile.

Even though Axel showed sign of recovery, Sora looked almost completely healed from head to toe. "Yeah. Nice knowing you," Axel said, as he pecked his lips at my cheeks. Slowly, Sora wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"I guess so, but I will miss you," The strong friendship turn into small whimpers.

Axel could only wrap his arms around the slender neck. The two were nearly inseparable by now by friendship; they were so use to each other's presences that Sora could only imagine the horrors outside of the hospital. To be so distant from each other was almost ambivalent, to how he felt when he had wanted to desperately seek a way out of this hospital.

It had been seasons since Sora had been able to breach these walls.

The blue eyes glanced among the crowd of street, his face paled as he remembers the moments he had spent with a certain teen. Memories had been thrust to Axel to keep them safe were finally releasing. But strong arms wrapped around the boy, were able to bequeath the memories under a layer of dust. Though a bit of hint of butterflies that lingered in his stomach, he still hung onto Axel for a sign of relief.

"Sora, you will be fine," he smiled brightly, as his face was hovering over my eyes.

"You are free," he said, as his eyes shown a waiver from the bright sparks. "No, I won't. Not without you," Sora said, as he pushed his lips against the elder. But with a small break, the red head pushed Sora away. "You will be fine," his voice spat out harshly. "Maybe another time, when we can finally_ accept each other_," he said, Axel began to get a hold of Sora's shoulder for reassurance.

"What are you saying?" Sora spat out, almost screaming at the emerald eye teen.

"You should know clearly that you don't belong here," Axel's eyes narrowed to the baby blue. Sora clenched his fist tightly; he glanced up to the red head. "Are you saying, you meet me by mistake?" Sora said in a low voice, as he watched the male.

"Just leave," the red head said with a voice of irritation, as he held his clutches close by him. He turned around, and just like that he never dared to turn around again. Step by step, his clutches would drag on the floor every now and then. But why would he say those words?

But all at the same time, it felt lonely.

"You crazy bastard, I won't visit you ever again," Sora screamed at him with a sudden impulse. But with that, the brunette could see how Axel waved one hand up. This was goodbye, and yet the two of them looked like they had a smile on both of their faces. Both would soon set free from each other's will, but most of all reality would need to wash over them.

So Sora took his bag, as Axel just continues to walk his way back to his hospital room. It had been a long time since they meet, but surely the two of them would never forget what happen in the short time they had been together. Thought the two had been inseparable during their weeks together, they need something more than the few intimate courses they had together. With that Sora would once again find his feet roaming the world again, as he waited in front of the hospital.

His family standing had parked their car in front of the drive way; he could see each peek of their head popping out of the window almost a reuniting glance. Never did he feel so complete again, but glancing back at the hospital. The brunette smiled and made a small bow. Through his family, he could hear them scream, "Sora, get in the car."

"Thanks Axel," he made a small giggle, as his eyes reverted to the car.

Raising his head, the boy turned back around with his luggage, and he was once out in the world again. Leaving one of his dearest friend inside, the boy had never regretted his meeting with Axel and nor did the redhead. Without regret, the brunette ran to the car without looking back.

* * *

Inside the red-head push a coin inside a payphone, as he dialed a certain number to the phone with his ears pressed against the microphone. Hands were shaking, as he pressed the number on the padded numbers. The beep constantly went on and off, as he had an uncomfortable glance on the phone. His hands clutching tightly to a piece of paper with digits, as he pressed the mike nearby his lips.

"Hello," A male's voice picked up the answer.

"Roxas?" The red-head spoke ever so slowly into the mike. Each syllable had been spoken thousand times in his head. As he spoke he could imagine the blonde sitting at his chair in a rather almighty style, which brought smile into his head.

"Yes, who is it that I am speaking to?" The blonde spoke into the mike.

"It's _Axel_."

Loud and clear, there was a silence breaching through the phone.

"Axel" The blonde spoke his name in repetition into the phone, even the names murmured with a shaking tone.

The blonde on the phone was breathing heavily, as he held the phone to his ears. As the two just stood there in silence, both of them breached with a small smile on their lips. With that the red head never felt so welcomed, while the male, Roxas, on the opposition could feel a relief brush over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I Do Not Own The Characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-Violence, May Have Future Sex Scenes

**Author's note:** This is an Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora series. Please Review to help me debate and keeping me interested in this story. I will only write in third p.o.v. from now on.

* * *

The tender eyes cannot be reflected back like a river.

That is why; he could never be forgiven by the likes of someone like the brunette. Even in the winter snow that reeks of tender hearts around town, Riku couldn't find peace. Rather in a small room, small ruckus from each student passed with their lips. Riku had his new life ahead of him.

But every day was like falling deeper in a pit of emptiness.

Time had gone on like a hurricane, but frozen in a pit of avalanche. Showing tender smiles, he had been able to delude many.

In a small classroom with few desks, there stood one adult and many different students ready for departure. The classroom rustled with talks of school, as Riku just offered help to many students with desperate help with their homework. He had been working here for countless days, but lately college has been stuck in his mind.

"Riku, Riku," A child screamed for his attention deliberately.

The two-face just turned his direction to a small child. Riku could remember when he had first joined and how irritated the children's face pointed at him. He was going to be the an after school teacher temporarily, and time soon passed as he earned each of their affection.

"Yeah?" Riku said, as he plastered his smile that was rarely seen outside of the building.

The cold aquamarine eyes hadn't budged since his depart with Sora. The small brunette started curling her fingers around her hair. Her eyes gleamed for attention, as the child began to show a cheeky smile at Riku. Riku just bent to his knee to match the child's height. "Are you going to be here next year?" She said almost desperately, as if she was afraid of his departure.

The job paid pretty well, but many knew that Riku was still young. The children were all afraid of his departure or perhaps troubled with the thought of a new teacher. Honestly, Riku was aimlessly wandering.

"Don't know, yet," he offered a smile to the child.

"You should come back," the girl said, as he clung on to his arms. Riku patted the girl's head, but she recoiled from the touch. It was already the Christmas break for many students in schools, but Riku had only taken this job part time. Ever so slowly, the male began to rise from the ground.

"See ya, it getting late," he said, as he waved his hand to the child.

Slowly, the male would need to pack up his items and bag. His lips quivered, as he opened the door. The brush of wind brushed his hair, as his aquamarine eyes buried beneath the hair.

The grin on his face began to lose its balance on the pale skin, as it changed back to the harden glance. He needed to exit the building; his time was up for now. "Riku, don't leave us!" He heard the girl screamed to catch his attention. For a spare moment, Riku could feel his heart spur again. He paused for a moment, as he knew he shouldn't look back. He couldn't be accurate if he would stay; his eyes began to trace the exit for the building. He continued to make his way through the exit. There was a small smile that breeched the still faced in the cold.

Sora was this how it felt?

Riku clutched his hands for warmth, as snow broke through the streets. Though his eyes kept a firm grip of where he was going, his eyes continued dawning back to the moments when he had memories of his beloved. The pain that Sora had felt had probably dealt a heavier blow. Just like a broken record, it played in his mind.

"Sora," he grimaced.

His senses soon invaded his systems, as he trembled through the cold. The mist of frost breached his memory, as his need to break apart from the distant memories. Confusion soon came in, as Riku need to do something. Dinner preparation, as the sun above him had already hit the early half of the world. Maybe someday though, he will find peace once again. For now, he needs to get to the supermarket.

His entire life had been dedicated to Sora.

"So Riku, did you hear about Sora?" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Kairi, you do know that you aren't supposed to hold up the line by talking to me, right?"Riku said, as he stood in front of the crimson hair girl, the cashier.

"But, Sora is important!" Kairi raised her voice, as she started to lose her temper with Riku. Riku began digging for his wallet, as Kairi started to scan the items. "Kairi, Sora and I…" his voiced died out. Riku knew he couldn't speak about their relationship, even though Kairi knew about it.

Sadly, she was the girl in between Sora and Riku for now.

"Riku, if you don't want him. Then I do," she said with a small laughter and sarcasm. Riku's eyebrow rose, as he hadn't expected that from Kairi. He hand the money over to the cash register, as he could feel slightly uncomfortable about the topic. It was as if blood began to push to his brain, as he tried to triumph his emotions. But he had always been possessive over the small brunette with delicate features. "Do whatever you want," as he tried to brush off the feelings with anger rushing to his mouth. Without even listening to what Kairi wanted to tell him, the male had grabbed his items and left.

What business did he have with Sora? What right did he even to talk about Sora?

Sora should have been forgotten, but he left the boy. He needs the mental needles that poked his brain day and night just to repent. His body was still stiff, as he could inhale the glacial cold through his lungs. Beer bottles that had ruined him, this was his choice. He deserves this, Sora couldn't stop him. Nor would he allow him to do so.

Riku found that he was standing in front of his door, how many days have passed.

He continued to pass each block, as his heart had once felt heavy. His breath was uneven once again, as he glanced at the snow that piled over his shoulder and his jacket. It almost seemed as if he would be piled on top by the snow, but it was fine. He glanced around, as he could see the road side buried with snow toppling over against each other. Yet, the sting of glacial never was a nice effect. As he looked around the corner, he could spot his small apartment from the side. He looked around, as he watched people rushing into the apartment. The aquamarine eyes blazed with only one thing on his mind, Sora. The loud noises suddenly broke out, as he could hear noises sputter from the road as a bus flashed passes him. A gash of snow with muddy water suddenly fell upon his jacket, this wasn't a good sign.

Bitterly, he stared at his jacket filled with stains.

Even though he couldn't do anything, the jacket was one of his favorites. If it were Sora here, he would have probably given up his jacket just for him to enjoy satisfaction of having him. As he entered his section of the apartment, he awaited for his day to end like an endless cycle.

* * *

The sunshine shone above the lights, as Sora could feel a sigh of relief running through his system.

It has been quite troublesome adjusting to his current life, especially since Aexl had been away. Ever once and then, he would visit the hospital just to give his friend some smiles. As he traced his desk, he could see stockpiles of paperwork and the lifeless clock ticking on the window. He could still hear the clock ring and ring again, but the brunette has been slumping here since the night.

When he looked up, he could feel a shudder of cold sipping through the cracks of the window.

He just must have been here for quite some time, as he could feel his slumping back acting stiff with just a few strokes of his muscles. Rustling, in his arm, he knew it was time to get up. He still had many objectives to start ahead of him. With just a tint of Axel in his mind, he knew he would be able to get through these days. Someday the small brunette will have all sorts of friends and maybe even a new boy-friend one day. He had a life ahead of him, he shouldn't be held back by memories. Riku was gone now; he looked up to the sky as he knew it would be intriguing for all the new possibilities ahead of him.

As he stood up, Sora had begun to stretch.

Slowly, Sora began to prepare for the mornings ahead of him. He had studied ahead of him; he would surely need to catch up with classes he had missed during the break. But as Sora reached to the mirror, his hands fawned over his body. Each garments undone, he could still feel quivering from each memory he had been with throughout his life. Ever since he had left the hospital, each shower here was almost petrifying. He couldn't go a day without staring at himself in the mirror, as he could see marks and scars that weren't remaining. Even though each of the bandages has been replaced, he could still the feel fret from it.

His arms would wrap around his body, as he would have to remind himself of who he was.

The memories of Riku weren't easily faded, even with a slight recovery from the hospital. Sora could still feel the itch in his skin.

The smooth skim embraced to feel only a soothing reach him. Sora looked around, as he realized how silly he was. Yet, the emotional trauma had a slight effect on him. His eyes watched as he quickly freed himself of the lingered yet, with just a touch of his lips he would need to throw them all out soon. It was difficult to get over heartbreak Riku, isn't it?

As the blue eyes traced over the outline of the bathroom, he would have to get out soon as he began to dressing and getting ready for the day to begin.

The sun still shown, the blue eyed beauty began to walk out of his house with food in his mouth. He could still feel the breezy wind with glacial ice forming around his jacket. It blazed with cold all around him, as heat from his food cause specks of smog to raise. Sora could hear his phone suddenly ring off, as he began rustling for his distant forgotten phone. Even though it was has been a while since he was going back to college, the male would once again need to make friends. In the past, he could imagine himself tagging along with Riku wherever he went.

As he pushed himself off to take his first few steps, he had easily slipped his hands into his pocket and felt the metallic structure.

With a few more beeps, he picked it up as he knew it was the red-head calling him. With a small smile, it has been a while since he was able to talk to this little red-head, Kairi. As he place the phone to his ears, he made a soft chuckle.

"Hey Kiari, what's up?" He said, as he began walking to the end of the block. He should quickly catch the bus if he were to get to his college courses.

"Oh Sora, how about coffee later?" The crimson hair girl spoke into the phone. "It has been a while, since we met up."

"Sounds good to me, the old cafe nearby the market, right?" I'll meet you there right after I have class. Around 4," he said, as he held the phone to his ears with his shoulder. As he tried to race for the approaching bus, the phone tipped as he could race with food in his hands. The bus stop was filled with people luckily, that would have bought him enough time to get to the bus just to get on. "Yuep, see you there!" Sora heard, as he felt a small smile creeping up in his lips.

"Sora! You better be there, don't make a girl wait," the crimson hair said.

With a hint of laughter, he could hear the phone turn in the silence. He quickly entered the bus, as the bus was rather overcrowded with daily visitors. School would start soon, as he would begin his new daily life along with the bumps on his tracks. After a few late stops, he was able to arrive to school on a certain early track. The brunette squint his eyes across the campus of the building with the sunlight above him. It already has been a year; he could remember how he had first stepped into this school with Riku. But now, he was just here alone once again. Riku was his backbone, as the two would always hog each other around. The school building almost seemed a bit unfit for him to be here now, but Riku wasn't here anymore.

Riku would walk him to his classes before departing for his work schedules; it almost seemed like the perfect life style. Until last year, everything between the building blocks had slight tipped to collapse the building.

As soon as he walked in, the early mornings passed with a delight of fresh air. Noon arrived quicly and everything passed down instantaneously. This would soon be his daily cycle, walking in and out of the building at a certain time. Inhaling the crispy flake air, Sora could just imagine the world before him change with a few steps. Casually Sora would have left the building at 3, but it was able to give him more time to visit the hospital at the end of the day. Today he would spend the day with Kairi though, he wouldn't have time to visit Axel and have a chat with him. Thoughts lingered on Axel, if would finally be able to walk again with his own two feet he should feel happy for him, but perhaps Sora truly didn't wish for it. His eyes began to trail on the hospital building, as he starred at the cavern on Axel's room.

Not too far stood a busy cafe, Sora had to turn away now for he feared that he would be entranced.

Yet a gut feeling told him to stay, but he knew he had plans with Kairi. Yet, he continued to walk the opposite way, distance became unavoidable between the hospital and Sora. As Sora arrived to the cafe, he was still a sip early than the red-head. It has been quite some time though, he felt like it was during the time Riku and him were still together that they had last talk. Yet, when she had called him this morning it had felt like almost everyday life though.

"Sora!" He could hear a voice call him from behind, as he stood outside of the cafe.

As Sora looked, he suddenly saw a male bump into her as she was making her way towards him. With her expression it was obvious she was sulking a bit, as the male just continued to brush pass her without even noting her presences. Even though she sulked, she continued to making her way towards him. It was obvious princess here wouldn't let it go.

"It nice to see you in such a nice mood," Sora joked.

"Sora," she said with a pout, as she raised her voice. With that Sora chuckled, as Kairi had received the attention. His eyes aimlessly watched as people in the small cafe pile up, it must have been one of the rush hours. His eyes disengaged from the cafe, as they focused back on the red head. "How about somewhere else? It looks like we won't even be able to budge through the door" He said.

"Fine. Fine," The female said, as she looked around. "But! You have to decide where to go."

Sora looked surprised, as he knew that he would have trouble finding a hot spot in town. Slowly, the male thought back to a few distance memories he had with Riku. Riku had always been able to bring Sora approximately anywhere, but yet it felt unsatisfying for him to continue. Distancing Riku was all he needed, but striving in this world was as if he had nowhere to return except to Axel or Riku.

"Hmmm... Kairi, couldn't you decide? You know I'm not good with decision," Sora said.

"Gosh Sora, just because you were in the hospital for a week doesn't mean I'm letting you off," She said. Take back the times of brief setbacks, Sora might a slight smile. Yet with all the commotion from the cafe, the girl soon went into deep thoughts. She placed her finger on her chin, as it was almost a comical scene. Then as usual, her face would bright up when she thought of something. "What about the movies?"

With that, Sora's eyes widen as he agreed. It would waste time, but most of all he probably haven't watched the movies in more than a couple of years. Of course he hadn't kept an update on movies since he was in the hospital, but it would be nice to see what is happening in the movies. As the two headed to the movies, they had their talks. As usual Kairi seemed to do fine with her life, but it was quite surprising how a beauty like her wasn't with a guy now. As they arrived to the movie booth, Sora could see the range of movies were between action movies and horror. "Do you know what you want to watch?" Kairi asked.

"Nahh, let just watch whatever is on and interesting," Sora said.

A soft sigh appeared from Kairi's mouth. "You always make me decide," She said, as Sora just folded his finger's together. As they bought the ticket, they eagerly went inside. "You'll regret what we are watching later," Kairi said, as she pointed to him with a evil grin.

"Oh really," Sora said with smuggling tone. "As if, I'm afraid of what you choose," he snorted.

With that, the two of them headed to the theater choices. The two had popcorn and sat directly close to each other with the middle seats. Apparently show time and commercial had proved they had made them right on time. The show was on, and Sora was ready for a surprise with Kairi having a huge smirk on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I Do Not Own The Characters

**Warning:** Contain Yaoi, Mid-Violence, May Have Future Sex Scenes

**Author's note:** This is an Axel x Sora and Riku x Sora series. Please Review to help me debate and my interested in this story will gradually increase. I will only write in third p.o.v. from now on. I wonder if the characters are ooc much?

* * *

"Ugh, Kairi. You know I hate horror movies," the brunette said.

He could still feel the soreness in his voice and echo's in his ears. Placing a hand on his throat, he looked at Kairi with a glare. Yet Kairi looked at if she was enjoying every single moment, from the moment he screamed to him grasping on her arm for his dear life. "You were asking for it," she said with a bright chuckle, as her cheeks were flushed.

It was almost funny how the three of us were once here.

Ruki, Kairi, and Sora were once bonded. They went everywhere together since childhood years and remain friends until last year.

But without Riku, it was a new experience for him. Looking over to Kairi, he gave a smile too in hope of recovery. He needed to push forward and forget about the memories, just like how Axel had been his backbone in the hospital. He need to stand up tall and face the world once more and leave everything alone. With just Kairi and him, he could almost feel the tingles on his skins of adventure and the right to have fun. Axel would have probably hit him on the head with a fist, if he were to mourn. Probably laughed at him too, Axel was surely someone who he can rely on. He could almost replace the image of Riku with Axel comforting smile. Pushing away the thought, he tried his best to smile like a newborn baby being brought home.

"Kairi, I'm so going to get back at you," the brunette said as he tried to catch up with Kairi fast paced walk.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Gotcha!" He said with excitement and thrills. Within minutes, the theater was filled with chuckles and screams of telling a young brunette to stop. When the laughter stopped, the two were breathing heavily for air. Somewhat Sora desperately wanted to rush into the hospital and tell Axel about Kairi.

The two made their way to the exit, as there were people entering the theater too. Standing there, the two gazed shuffled around with awkward pauses. As the winter air breezed through both of their hairs, the two looked up at each other.

"Well Sora, it been a long time," she said with a quiet voice. "But I guess, this is it for today."

"Well I'll see you around," The brunette said outside of the theater, he was ready to see Axel. With a grin, he slightly bent as he waved goodbye to red-head. But with one look back, he could see Kairi's disappointed face almost as if it was giving a dog extra food. "Hey Kairi," he said to catch her attention. As her head looked up, Sora pulled on his flushed cheeks and made the silly face that no one could resist smiling to.

With that Sora walked ahead, he hands clenched as he wanted to see Axel today.

Finger crossed, he never did look behind to see Kairi again. His mind was questioned if Axel was even in the hospital. Walking back from where he went, his phone started ringing. The brunette shuffled through his pockets for the phone, this was normally when his mother and father would call for him. Until he pressed on the green button, his parents would not stop dialing his number until he will be at home. But every time they called, they always asked the same question. As he put his ears to the speaker, the eyes have lowered. The wish of seeing Axel seems to waver, as he could hear their voices.

"Sora, where are you?" His mother's voice rose with concern. "You were to be home early, today."

"I went to the movies with Kairi," Sora said without any strain in his tune. With that, a soft sigh of relief came from the speaker.

"You should at least notify us," The brunette's mother began raising her voice. Sora could just imagine the punishment further along the road for him. "Well we just decided to meet up last minute, so sorry?" he said with a questioning voice.

"Sora, you should really grow up, sheesh. You still make us worry," he could hear his father joining into the conversation.

"Yeah," he said scratching the side of his head in frustration of keeping up in the conversation. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry," he said sarcastically as he slouched his shoulders. with that, he quickly hung up without confirmation from his parents.

The brunette looked up, as he could see that the hospital, he had stayed in, was not too far. Yet as much as he would have loved to stop in and complain to Axel, he knew he should not be intruding now. His parents were worried about him, he should have just went home after the theater. Something held him back with such an odd feeling, though.

* * *

Axel looked out the window of hospital; it was just one of those other days again.

It almost felt like eternal, the sun sitting on the horizon line. Axel could still feel the breeze brushing on the window.

Everything would go according to plan, and one by one he would have his life back. He would soon forget about Sora soon, and perhaps make up with Roxas. He could still imagine the lingering effect of just returning to his hometown, but somehow Axle knew it was too perfect. It was unsatisfying for it to be this way and a reason beyond memories. He could remember this feeling on the tip of his tongue, but brushed it off like it was nothing.

Yet was he truly freed from the hospital? Even though it was his last day in the hospital, he could remember the day of recklessly making a mess of himself. Roxas had accepted him, but he was unable to accept himself for being with him. The only one that he has been comfortable with is Sora, but he was unsure if he was even obligated to talk about this mess with the brunette when he was like this. Pushing his lips together, a crimson smear began to darken his pale lips. He probably looked like mess currently. Pushing his thoughts away, he began to think about his mistakes before entering the white walls with crutches.

Without warning, a loud bang came through the doors.

"You," He heard Saix said barging through the door with an unwelcoming voice. A snarl came from his voice, as it was clear that the hospital would once again have loud ruckus running through the building. "You should have just stayed** dead**, Axel."

* * *

"Hey Riku, how are you feeling today?" he could hear a delicate voice linger through his ears.

"Sora," he looked up at the face he had once loved and cherished. The light shined between the outline of his hair, but a soft smile shown between his face. It was almost surreal to see him now. What an unforgettable view. Riku's hands traced between Sora's delicate necks, with a soft pull they came a lot closer. Slowly Riku's eyes shut, as he took in memorizing his features until the very ending. "Riku, you should really wake up," he heard a laughter ring through the other male's lips. His hands placed on his lips to stop laughing to hard.

"You looked as if you were waiting for a_ kiss_, Riku," the brunette had taken notes, especially with his grinning expression.

"As if," he snorted,as he punched Sora on the shoulder. Yet the male continued to shuffle in bed, his eyes opened to reality unwillingly. Torture, as he curled the pillow around his arms. Riku knew it himself, he seek warmth that could only be perceived through a certain brunette. As Riku took a deep breath, he knew it was time to face reality once more.

Taking a long deep breath, he let go of the pillow that held certain warmth behind it.

It tickled his skin to feel the certain chill; the warmth of blanket had departed. Riku chuckled, as his hands roamed through his hair. The slight warmth lingered through his body of just the usage of dreams, this couldn't satisfy him though. Too much would be stake if he was still with Sora, he deserved to be freed. Even though he had stopped drinking, he could still feel groggily every morning when he woke up.

"Riku! Riku, you better come downstairs!" He could hear a distinguished voice clearly. "Help, Riku!"

Suddenly, a loud ruckus could be heard downstairs. The noises had shuffled all the way to his bedroom; this was quite an annoying way to wake up to. Standing up barefoot, the male continued to make his way downstairs in regret and irritation. With a soft sigh, he could see who was by the door. Within a few second, his felt his face turned stale.

Standing right there was Kairi, as she was fussing with the door. It was intrusive, just by tghe way she was trying to unravel the lock from the door. Oh~ where did the peaceful sleep just go? "Riku!" She exclaimed with her head stuck through the door, once again as she spotted him. Snow on her coat fell on to the wooden floor, as she continued to fuss. Everything was a mess, as she could see that her coat was damp from the snow that stuck on to her clothing. She practically looked like a kid who was just playing snowball outside.

Taking a step at a time, Riku knew he should just continue heading his way, but he wasn't that cold-hearted. Biting on his lips, he just unlocked the glass stained door. "Gosh, Riku. You are giving me a difficult time again," she said sarcastically.

"Kairi, what business do you have here," he said to the red head girl.

"Nothing, just to see what type of mess you have become," the girl looked around the apartment. "Eww.. and you have morning breath." Though his house was a mess, there was no denying that he had been here countless times. "Honestly Kiara, do you think I really believed that? And coming from the one who intruded into my house, you sure do have great manners," He made a soft sigh. But the girl seemed to welcome herself in. She walked into the room, as she seemed to know this was predictable.

"Riku, how long are you going to neglect Sora?" Her voice was twanged without her optimistic behavior.

Riku looked at the female, as she told remarks he wasn't in the mood to hear. "Our relationship has already ended for sakes," Riku said with irritation hanging over his shoulder. Kairi turned her head to face him once more.

"That's not what I'm talking about," she said. "You already know that Sora out of the hospital, why are you making it so difficult?"

"You already know this is how it suppose to end, with each of us moving on with our lives," he slammed on the wall to his left. "Then why the hell do you look like this," she raised her voice.

"Shut up," Riku said, as began to approach her. He was ready to throw her out, as Riku knew he was running away from reality. "Let go see him right now then," she said, as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi, just leave right now." He said in a low tone. Even Riku knew that everything he build up would crumble, if he had saw Sora for just a few seconds. Everything would collapse like a boy being chipped of his parents.

Taking her by the hand, he grabbed her and easily dragged her be the entrance of the door. "It's obvious, you still can't get over him," she said in a low tone. "But I don't know about him, though," she said slyly. Then Riku just took a pause, as his eyes looked at her and watched her closely for an answer. Yet the words were sudden slapped him on the face. He scans a look over Kairi's face for answer, but with each look he could tell it was pointless. Was Sora over him this quickly? Why was he completely unprepared for these words?

"You're lying," his face lowered in a voice trenched with bitterness.

"Well Riku, why would I need to lie to you? And who knows if Sora is in the right hands?!" She said while raising her voice. "And you're just," she paused for a few seconds to depict the certain word. "-you, Riku." She put a hand on her chin, as she was deciding the certain words to pick out about the trio's friendship.

"But anyways-," Kairi spoke. "Don't tell me, you aren't worried for your," she wiggled her hands between her face, this must have been her impression of the two being boyfriends in the past. This mockery made Riku a bit ticked, as he thought about how the two of them once were. "Sora-pun," she exaggerated the 'n' in almost a teasing manner.

"Stop deluding yourself," he pushed the thoughts away with flustered thoughts.

"Oh really?" Kairi said, being persistent as usual. "Just go on with the details,' Riku spoke, as he tried to keep up with his composure.

But with that, Kairi's moods seem to have change. An aura of a girl's fragile heart was shown, as Riku knew this would be distasteful.

"I don't know much, but he seemed quite distracted on our date," He bit down on his lips. "It was almost as if he was just ready to leave, ever since we left the theater."

Throughout the years, Riku was so assured that he had claimed Sora, but was that a lie? "What do you mean? That is not enough info for me to even take action, you should be able to deal with this yourself," Riku retaliated. Biting on his lips, Riku looked a bit weary in the eyes of Kairi. Kairi was the only one who seem to have looked through his layers just like Sora, but it just felt different. "But you still react to him as much as I expected," she said with a soft sigh. "Riku, you are just too pitiful. You should just go and see him."

"Shut up, he probably doesn't even want to see me," he rolled his eyes.

"'Probably', but you don't even know. I'm going to call Sora, this should be the time he goes to class," Kairi said. As she took out her phone, she placed it on speaker with a click of a button.

It was assured that Riku looked bitterly at the phone, while he just looked away from the women. "Hello, Kairi?" he heard a soft delicate voice, as his face twisted bitterly. The emotions on Riku's face began to drain to sadden looks. "Sora?" The redhead said. "I was wondering if you were free this afternoon," she said almost too cheerful.

"Um.. Sure, but I have to go do something first so please wait for me," he said, almost angelic. Riku's throat suddenly went dry, as he knew the call was ending. Cringing to the angelic voice, he could almost imagine the delicate lips beside him.

"Sure, but you better not make me wait too long," Kairi responded.

"Yeah, but last time you came later than me," Riku could hear the laughter in Sora's tone. "I'll see ya later then," Kairi said, she said with a soft giggle. With that it was the end of the phone call, and Kairi looked back to Riku. "At four o'clock, you better meet us at the coffee shop nearby the supermarket or I'll get Sora to drag you out of the house."

"You really need to get out of the house more often, too," he heard Kairi spoke out, while eyeing his apartment.

"Kairi, you know I won't go to anywhere he is," Riku said, even with Kairi's nagging. With a slight irritation, he began scratching the side of his neck. It was simple to understand that Riku hadn't been strong for a very long time. "I'll deal with my own problems, okay."

The red head's face twisted bitterly, as her expression turned a bit irritated at the same time. Why was it so difficult? It was obvious; anyone would be disappointed at Riku. Her lips easily frowned, as she took the exit out on herself. With a soft sigh, he knew his mornings were already ruined. Maybe he should hide somewhere for now, but he rise with determination to ditch Sora and Kairi. His eyes gleamed outside, as his eyes traced the snow. Today was quite windy, as he watch snow brushed up the walls.

"Maybe it would be best, if I tagged along," he looked at the window faint-heartily.


End file.
